PokéLemon(ade)s!
by fortheloveoforange
Summary: Rated M collection of Pokémon pairings. Experimental, but send in any suggestions.
1. Comrades (M Lucario x F Meowstic)

**Okay, so I've read some of the reviews, and I just want to point out that ANY pairing is welcome. Just post a review stating the characters you want and I'll pick from any of them. I mainly choose interesting ones, so don't worry if yours won't get picked, I might read over it again and get an idea.**

 **Okay, here it is! Chapter 2! Hope ya'll are thirsty for more lemonade!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Comrades (M Lucario x F Meowstic) as requested by Lord of Dong

Lucario wasn't one who travelled with someone. He disliked the idea of someone bugging him on his journeys, much less waiting for them to catch up to him.

He was a lone warrior, a wanderer, a thrill seeker.

Yet here he was, walking alongside a very much ecstatic Meowstic.

And Lucario was quite glad about it as well.

 _Why?_ Let me tell you…

* * *

 _Lucario breathed a sigh of relief when he entered a town. He'd been travelling for miles, and upon seeing a place he could relax, unwind and stay for a while made him smile. He put a map back on his satchel, his choice of holding all his items. He walked around; looking for an inn of some kind, to get some good night's rest. He deserved it after all, the treacherous forests and mountain ranges he crossed got most of his energy out of him, but sensing aura was never really a problem for him._

 _"There," he whispered to himself and was just about to enter an inn, when suddenly, someone bumped – or crashed into him, making him fall. He looked at his 'attacker' and met with red – yellow orbs that stared back at his blue ones._

 _It was a Meowstic. It had white, silky – looking fur, with a blue tuft on its head, blue fur that surrounded the neck – which reminded Lucario of a scarf, and a split blue and white tail. A female._

 _"Sorry 'bout that," she stood up and dashed off, leaving dust in her tracks._

 _Just when that happened, a Watchog and a Sandslash came, looking exhausted from running._

 _"Did – Did you catch her?" The Watchog breathed out._

 _"Who?" Lucario asked, puzzled of who they may be after. It couldn't be the Meowstic, right? She looked innocent enough._

 _"That Cat Burglar! She's been stealing stuff from town for a long time now!" The Sandslash gasped, leaning on a nearby wall._

 _"The Meowstic?" He asked, to confirm._

 _"YES!" they both said at the same time._

 _Lucario was about to ask who she was, or where she came from, but noticed that the weight on him lightened. He checked, and his eyes widened._

 _His satchel was missing – and he knew very well who did it. He was infuriated._

 _"COME BACK HERE, YOU!" He growled, and ran after the burglar._

* * *

 _Meowstic snickered. A satchel – and a heavy one at that! She might've struck gold!_

 _She opened the bag, only to be greeted by maps – lots of them, three empty canteens, some medicines and bandages, and a pouch of coins._

 _"Well, there's at least the medicine and the coins…" she sighed._

 _"What, disappointed that I don't have any gems or gold bars?" A voice from behind asked._

 _Meowstic yelped and turned around. It was Lucario._

 _"How – How did you find me?!" she asked, surprised. No one's ever caught her before._

 _"I can sense aura. Yours is pretty unique; you're probably the only pure Psychic type around here," he stated._

 _"I-I'm sorry! Please don't turn me in!" she pleaded. Lucario raised a brow._

 _"And why not?"_

 _"I've no choice! I was robbed before coming to this town. I had no money, so I had to do something to live," she said._

 _"So let me get it straight – you crashed into me, robbed me, and just when I was about to turn you in, you plead me not to because you had to live?"_

 _"That's about it, yes," she grinned._

 _"Well, damn you. I'm turning you in."_

 _"W-WAIT! Please don't! I-I'll do anything!" she pleaded. "Look, you travel, right? I could be an assistant!" she suggested with a wide grin._

 _"Sorry, I prefer travelling alone," he said bluntly, grabbed his stuff, and carried her in his arm._

 _"D-Don't! Put me down!" she whined._

 _"No."_

* * *

 _Lucario handed her to the locals, who seemed genuinely satisfied for her arrest, and even paid Lucario for his deed._

 _"So, what're you doing with her now that you have her?" He asks the Watchog, who was apparently the head of the cops._

 _"We'll let the public decide, as with any other criminal, which will be held in a moment," he explained. Lucario nodded his head and walked off._

 _Later, the crowd gathered around the town's centre. Lucario was at front, to get a good eye on what's happening. The townspeople's aura seemed to shake him a bit, but shrugged it off._

 _The Watchog from a while ago appeared and acted as a host of some sort, with Meowstic handcuffed to a pole._

 _"People! As you have known, this Meowstic has caused a lot of trouble for our normally quiet town. She has faced several charges, all of which include a form of robbery and mischief. What do you propose we do?"_

 _The crowd chatted for a moment, and someone from the back yelled, "Hang her!"_

 _Meowstic's eyes widened. So did Lucario's._

 _The crowd all nodded their heads, and chanted the same thing, "Hang her! Hang her!"_

 _Meowstic struggled to break free. The Watchog approached her, took her, and dragged her to the execution site. It was a place near the town's main hall, and everyone gathered around._

 _Watchog exclaimed, "For her crimes against the town and its people, I hereby sentence Meowstic with death by hanging, by crowd's choice!"_

 _A rope was handed to him, and just when he was about to commence the hanging, something dashed by, leaving a big cloud of dust. When it cleared, Meowstic was gone._

* * *

 _Meowstic closed her eyes and hoped she really was saved. When she opened them, they were in a forest outside the town, far away from the townspeople's eyes._

 _When she looked at her saviour, she couldn't believe that she was staring to the blue orbs of her original captor, Lucario._

 _"Y-You…You saved me?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes._

 _"I couldn't let them kill you. I felt guilty." He explained._

 _"H-How…?"_

 _"Extreme Speed. It's a move I learned to get away from foes I come across that I know I can't defeat."_

 _"…" Meowstic was silent, but her eyes were still on his._

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _Meowstic jumps to him, embracing him._

 _"Thank you," she cried, tears rolling down her face. Lucario became a bit flustered, but returned the gesture with a slight pat on the back._

 _"How can I ever repay you?" she says, smiling, while tears kept rolling down. Lucario wiped them with a paw._

 _"How about that assistant offer you talked about, then?" he smirked. Meowstic giggled._

 _"Okay! But…" she trailed off._

 _"But what?" he asks, eyeing the Meowstic._

 _"How long have you been on a journey now?"_

 _"About a year or so, I think..."_

 _"It must be lonely journeying alone," she stepped closer to him. Lucario stepped back, only to hit a tree, which made him fall. Meowstic scooted closer to him._

 _"Wh-What are you –"he was interrupted with a kiss, something he didn't expect. He turned beat-red, but relaxed after a while. His heart was beating fast, faster, fastest, and even his sense of aura was affected._

 _Meowstic broke the kiss, and looked at him in the eye. She, too, was red as a tomato._

 _"M-Meowstic, I – "His mouth was covered by Meowstic's left paw. Her right one trailed down his body. She removed the satchel with Psychic, and her paw stayed on his chest._

 _"You're very handsome, you know…" she breathed out. Lucario stared at her, appreciating her features up close. Her smooth, cheecks, her folded ears, her tiny waist, everything – Lucario looked at._

 _"Hm, something's poking me," she giggled. Lucario blushed and muffled out an explanation._

 _"I guess I'll have to take care of it," she said with a wink, a snaked down to his crotch, and came face to face with his exposed member._

 _"It's big… And it looks nice," she examined. Lucario blushed. He knew exactly where this was going, and as much as he hated to admit, he liked it._

 _Meowstic gave the tip a small lick. She tasted the precum leaking out – salty, but it was all right. She continued to lick from base to tip, repeatedly, earning multiple groans from Lucario._

 _"S-Stop teasing and put it in your mouth already," he said. Meowstic looked at him and smirked. She put the head in her mouth and started sucking and licking on it. Her hands were playing with his balls, and Lucario moaned to her actions._

 _She slowly put more of Lucario's cock in her mouth, and stopped at the middle to do a little more sucking and licking._

 _"Fuck, you're good at this," Lucario placed his paw on her head, and pushed._

 _Surprised, Meowstic's eyes widened and gagged a bit, the rest of Lucario's length forced in her mouth. She barely coped up with it, but managed to, and started to continue so suck, lick, repeat, and bob her head a little._

 _Lucario's mind was filled with dirty points at this point. He could release in her mouth, or stop halfway and tease her, or just straight up fuck her. He decided to just go with the flow, and let Meowstic continue her work._

 _Meowstic suddenly stood up, leaving Lucario hanging – and wanting more. She grinned, and stepped closer to Lucario, who was still sitting down. She gave Lucario a good view of her nether area, and Lucario turned redder than before. He was now face to face with her pussy._

 _He gave it a lick, and Meowstic grunted. Lucario's tongue was cold, but it felt really good. She looked down and put her paw on herself, opening her entrance a bit, and her juices starting to drip._

 _Lucario gave it another lick, and tried entering her with his tongue, lapping the leaking juices in the process. Meowstic moaned louder each time._

 _"L-Lucario…more!" she says. She could feel his mouth forming a smile and kept on licking._

 _Meowstic then stepped away, and all Lucario could do was guess what was happening next._

 _And he guessed it right._

 _Meowstic sat on his lap, Lucario's member in front of her. The contact of Lucario's cock with her pussy made her shudder with anticipation and excitement, whilst Lucario kept panting, leaned forward, and gave Meowstic a lick in the cheek._

 _"Ride me," he whispers. Meowstic shivers. The contact of his breath with her ear excited her, and of course, she was willing to do as he said._

 _"My pleasure," she says before leaning in and giving Lucario a full kiss. Their tongues played, and when it was finally over, Meowstic slowly started to put Lucario's length in. The tip slid in pretty easy, but the entirety of his cock was a collection of gasps, squeaks and cringes. Before long, she fit all of Lucarios package inside her. She accustomed to it for a while, and finally started to move._

 _"T-Take all the time y-you need," Lucario breathed out. Even her slight movements stimulated him, and it felt REALLY good._

 _"I-I-I'm okay now," she assures, and starts to lift herself up, and sit back down on his member. Her moans were far from loud – and Lucario's grunts were just as inevitable. She continued her motions, until she finally increased the pace, riding his cock faster and faster._

 _Lucario couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to move. With a swift motion, he pushed Meowstic to the ground and himself towering over her, careful as to not hit her with his chest spike. His cock was still deep inside her, and he slowly started to thrust._

 _"A-Ah – Lucario, faster!" Meowstic pleads. Lucario obliges, and thrusts faster – and deeper. Meowstic continues to moan louder and louder, as he hits her repeatedly, again and again._

 _"I-I'm coming," Lucario warns her. Meowstics pulls Lucario's head and gives him a kiss, and with one final thrust, Lucario's knot enters her, releasing in her feline pussy._

 _Lucario gasped for air. Meowstic panted._

 _"I-I came in you…" Lucario said with a worried look. Meowstic puts her paw on his cheek._

 _"I wanted you to," she whispers. Lucario smiles, lifts Meowstic carefully, knot still in her, and sits back down, with Meowstic on his lap._

 _"The knot will take about half an hour to deflate… What should we do then?" he asks. Meowstic yawns._

 _"Let's… Rest for a while…" she says as she slowly drifts to sleep. Lucario gave her a small lick, and dozes off as well._

* * *

"So Lucario, where are we off to next?" Meowstic asks. Lucario looks at her and smiles.

"That's what's so great with adventures. You never know where you'll end up," he states. Meowstic smiles.

"Well, as long as you're with me, that's fine. We're comrades after all, right?"

Lucario pauses for a while and looks at here with sincere eyes. "Yes we are. And we too, are mates." He gives Meowstic a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I know you do. And you also know that I love you as well," she replies, flustered, and the two walks off.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 2 done! I don't have any ideas for Chapter 3 yet, so keep giving me those suggestions and pairings in the review, and I will gladly pick one.**

 **And if you have any issue with me or this fanfiction, feel free to PM me whenever. I'll reply as soon as I can.**

 **Until next time! Adieu!**


	2. I've Missed You (M Luxray x M Vaporeon)

**HEY, HEY, HEY!**

 **Who's thirsty for more? I hope ya'll are!**

 **So this chapter actually isn't from the reviews, it's actually a request by a friend if mine. He asked if I could make a lemon for one of his favorite YAOI pairing, so I did.**

 **As such, this will be a YAOI chapter, so for those who aren't into it, you might as well skip this chapter.**

 **And the lemon scene here will be more of love than lust, just to inform.**

 **And for the others? Well, I hope you enjoy a nice, fresh glass of lemonade!**

* * *

 **Chapter** 3 - I've Missed You (M Luxray x M Vaporeon)

 _Eevee sat by a tree, grooming his fur. The brown fox-like pokemon had just finished playing with his best-est friend since birth, a Shinx named Gleam. The name came from when he was born, the moment his eyes opened, they were gleaming red, unusual from his kind. And thus, came his name._

 _"Veal! There you are!" The Eevee, Veal, jumped. He looked at the Shinx beside him, the owner of the voice, and smacked him in the head._

 _"Don't scare me like that!" Veal whined. Gleam snickered, and gave the Eevee a small tackle. "Let's play more!"_

 _"Not now, Gleam. I'm busy," Veal replied, and continued to groom his fur._

 _"Awwww, that's lame! Playtime is way more fun," he nudged the Eevee even more._

 _"You could use a grooming too, you know. Have you seen yourself? You're filthy as a sewer Rattata!" Veal exclaimed. Gleam sniffed at himself. His nose crunched a little, and stuck a tongue out to Veal._

 _"I smell... Perfectly fine!"_

 _"Perfectly filthy, that is," Veal giggled. Annoyed, the Shinx playfully nibbled on Veal's ear._

 _"Stop it!" Veal muffled a laugh. "Th-That tickles, ha ha ha!" The Eevee cried out, making the Shinx smirk in victory._

 _However, their little playdate wasn't for long. A rustle in the bushes caught both of their attention. Curious, they inched closer to it, when a figure appeared._

 _It was a human, accompanied by a Grotle._

 _"Look Grotle, isn't that an Eevee? They aren't even native to this region!" The trainer exclaimed. Grotle cried out its name in agreement._

 _"Veal, run!" Gleam commanded the Eevee. The Eevee starts to dash off, hoping that his friend would follow, but when he looked back, Gleam was already fainted, and sharp leaves were after him._

 _"I've - I've gotta help Gleam!" The Eevee tries to dodge the Razor Leaf attack, and almost does, when several other leaves hone at him._

 _"Way to go Grotle! Now, we can catch it!" The trainer exclaimed, with a proud Grotle._

 _The last thing Eevee remembered before blacking out was a red and white ball being thrown at him._

 _And he never saw Gleam after that._

* * *

 _ **Time Skip: 4 years after the events prior**_

"Look Vaporeon, we're back home!"

The Vaporeon cries out its name in joy. They were in his trainer's hometown, and he realized that it was quite near the forest he came from.

"Vap, Vaporeon," He nudges his trainer and points towards the forest. The trainer smiles.

"That's where I caught you, right, Vaporeon? Go on then. But don't wander too far off," the trainer says. Vaporeon nods and dashes off to the direction of the forest.

"And come back before dark!" The trainer shouts out. Vaporeon cries out its name back, as if to say 'okay'.

* * *

"It's been so long since I've been here!" The Vaporeon walked around the familiar sights. He remembered all the memories he had as a child living in this forest, and they were all happy ones.

Especially when the thought of Gleam came to him.

After his capture, Veal never saw Gleam again. He hoped to see him now that he's back, but all Veal saw were Bidoof, some Starly, and a few Budew, but no Gleam.

"Well, there's always the possibility of him being caught by a trainer," he sighs. He missed his friend. He started to sadly walk away from the forest, when he heard a growl.

Veal looked back. It was a Luxray.

"What is a trespasser doing on MY turf?" The Luxray irritatingly glares at the Vaporeon. Veal looked closer, and saw the same red, gleaming eyes, like his friend had.

Was it really him?

"Gleam?!" A smile formed on Veal's mouth.

"How do you know my name?!" The Luxray snapped.

"Relax! It's me!"

"Who's 'me'?"

"Me! Veal!"

The Luxray widened his eyes. Veal? As in Veal the Eevee friend he had as a child?

"V-Veal? Is that really you?" Gleam's eyes stared in shock. He thought that he would never see his friend again. Yet here he was now, as a Vaporeon.

"Missed me?" Veal grinned. The Luxray's mouth widened to that of excitement, and ran to his long lost friend, and tackled him to a hug.

"Veal! It is you! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to come back!" Gleam nuzzled the other's neck, which made Veal laugh.

"Th-That tickles! Ha ha ha!" The Vaporeon laughs out, making the Luxray smirk. Victorious, as always.

For a while, both looked at each other's eyes, in excitement, in joy, and in sheer longing.

"I - I really missed you, you know..." Luxray, a bit flustered, looked away. "It's lonely here in the forest without you."

"I've really missed you too, Gleam," Veal bumped his head on the other's. It was a gesture of longing and friendship, but somehow, it made Gleam feel even more - his heart beated rapidly, as he felt Veal's cheek on his. His face reddened more, and he looked at the other male, who was just as red as him.

"You're adorable, as always," Gleam chuckled. Veal pouted at the comment.

"Hey! I'm not!" He tackled the larger sized male, and both rolled over each other on the grass, laughing at the process. Gleam gained the upper hand, and stood over Veal, who was too busy laughing.

"I win," Gleam exclaimed. Veal looked at the male above him, and noticed that everything about his appearance changed. The last time they met, Gleam was as small as him when he was an Eevee, but now, his size almost doubled, or more, that of him. His red, gleaming eyes were still very noticeable, and his previously short fur was now a flowing mane, which made Gleam look larger... And more handsome.

The Vaporeon blushed at his thoughts. When did he EVER think of Gleam as those things? He inevitably blushed.

"What's wrong?" He snapped out of his thoughts by this, and looked at the Luxray above him. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what would happen if I never was caught," Vaporeon says, making the Luxray wonder as well. He got off from Vaporeon, and helped the smaller male up.

"About that... I-I'm sorry..." Gleam looked down. Veal approached his friend and nuzzles his cheek.

"It's okay, Gleam. I couldn't help you as well that day..." Veal trailed off. "It was really surprising waking up with a Grotle and a trainer looking," Vaporeon smiled at the thought.

"We're they good to you? Did they take care of you well?" Gleam asked Veal rather strongly, as if to defend him.

"They were great to me, Gleam. Don't worry. My trainer's very kind to me, and so were her pokemon. Especially Grotle, who's now a Torterra, he's huge!" Vaporeon assured him. Luxrang felt a pang of jealousy in him.

Wait, jealousy? Why would he be jealous of the Torterra? They were just friends, right?

"Can't you stay here with me?" Luxray suggested. Veal flashed an apologetic smile.

"As much as I would love to, Gleam, but I can't. We'll only be here until next week, and then we'll depart to another region," Veal explained. Luxray looked heartbroken.

"Then..." Gleam stepped closer to the Vaporeon, and bumped his head with his. "Won't you at least stay... For tonight?" Gleam asked, hopeful.

Veal smiled. "Of course! But I'll have to tell my trainer," Veal said. Gleam got mad a little inside. Why did he have to tell his trainer everything? He wanted to be with Veal NOW.

Gleam sighed to himself. " _If it's to have Veal for the night, then why not?_ " He says to himself.

* * *

The moon was up. Veal just came back from his trainer, and happily told Gleam that he could stay. He guided Veal to his den, which was near a river not too far from where they met.

"Wow, you got this place to yourself?" Veal asked in wonder. Luxray nodded in reply, and pointed to a section of the den, where two beds made of carefully laid down leaves were. Veal immediately jumped to his side and gushed at its softness. Gleam eyed at the prancing Vaporeon, and couldn't help but smile.

"So I'm guessing that you like it," Gleam chuckled at Veal's childishness.

Veal flashed a totthy grin at the latter. He tackled Gleam to the ground, and nuzzles his neck.

"I love it!" He jumped up again, and skipped towards the river. Gleam followed behind, and saw Veal swimming near the driver's edge.

Veal's movement was perfectly graceful - it was like he was one with the water, swimming with the flowing waves, diving in ocassion, and jumping up after a while.

"C'mon Gleam! The water's perfect!" Veal excitedly states.

"I'm not really fond of the water... I'll stay right here," Gleam says, making the Vaporeon pout.

"Or maybe you can't swim!" Veal laughs. Gleam shot up.

"I can! I just don't want to," he says. Veal giggled.

"Really now? Prove it."

With that, the Luxray jumped to the river, causing a huge splash. The Vaporeon laughed as he was struck with a tackle from the Luxray.

"Okay! Okay! I lose!" Veal breathed out from laughing.

After a while, they went back to land to dry themselves; by then, it was already late at night.

Gleam watched Veal shake off the water from his body. He couldn't take his eyes off of the Vaporeon - he didn't notice himeslf blush, but he felt his heart beat faster and faster each second. Ever since they were kids, he'd only thought of Veal as his best friend, which is why showing of affection was normal to them. But now, each time they looked at each other, his heart would flutter. Each time Vaporeon nuzzles his cheek with his own, his face would redden. He felt complete with Vaporeon around - the lonely nights he had after Veal was captured was out of his mind. He thought Vaporeon was only his friend, but now, everything's changed with his mind.

It was official to him - Gleam was in love with Veal.

But what scared him was what Veal felt - sure, he now knows that he loves Veal, but, does Veal even feel nearly the same way? The thought made him shiver. He was afraid - both of rejection, and of Veal leaving him. But he couldn't do anything - all he could was wish for time to slow down, so he could spend more time with the Vaporeon.

"Gleam? Gleam! Are you okay? You spaced out for a bit," the Vaporeon looked at Gleam, worry prominent on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I was just lost in thought, that's all," Gleam assured Veal, and the latter breathed out a relieved sigh.

"You can tell me you know," Veal suggested. "I'm a GREAT listener!"

Gleam pondered for a bit, and thought of a way to tell him - without really telling him.

"Well... What would you do, if, for instance, you're in love with someone... But they clearly don't have feelings for you?" Gleam said. Vaporeon flashed a smile.

"I would go tell 'em anyways! You'd never know their feelings for you if you don't tell them!" Veal explained. "Who's the lucky pokemon, anyhow?" He asked. Gleam noticed a change of tone in his voice, as if sadness overcame him.

"That's the problem, Veal..." Gleam sighed, backing away from the Vaporeon, and looked up to the sky. "It's you."

Veal widened his eyes in shock - his closest - and best friend, who was a guy, in love with him? He looked at the larger male, who was facing his back at him, and slowly approached. He went up to see Gleam's face, and all he could see was sadness - his eyes, which were usually gleaming red, gave out a dull color, as if the light was gone - as if he couldn't take it any longer.

Veal tried to bump his head on Gleam's chest, but he ignored it, and instead, tears started to swell up in his eyes. They weren't coming down yet, but the tears were there. Vaporeon didn't know what to do - or what to say. He tried everything - from nuzzles, to small licks, but all Gleam would do is look at him in sadness.

After a while, Gleam stood back up. He slowly walked away to the den, not even bothering to tell Veal that he was going. Veal looked at the once proud and quite energetic male. So he ran after him, stopped him in his tracks, and nudged his face.

"I LOVE YOU!" Veal cried out. Gleam's expression turned to that of surprise, and looked at Veal. He was crying - Veal was crying. He stared at the flowing tears dropping down of Veal's eyes.

"Ever since we were young... Ever since I was an Eevee, and you were a Shinx," Veal muffled out. "When we compete and you would win, I'd always be happy, but I've always hid it," he continued crying. Gleam's eyes tarted to well up again, and looked at the Vaporeon.

"That's why... When we came back here - all I thought of was you. I wanted to see you so badly - I thought I couldn't anymore," Veal whimpered out. Gleam nudged the smaller male's head up, and looked him in the eyes.

And all Veal saw was love. His eyes gleamed again, and a small smile formed on his lips. Their faces were close - their noses were almost touching, and after what seemed like forever, Gleam slowly closed the gap between them. Veal closed his eyes, and as he did, Gleam's mouth came into contact with his. Gleam smiled as they kissed, and Veal tried to fight with Gleam's tongue that was clearly dominating their little fight. They slowly separated after a while, and Gleam smirked, and inched closer to Veal's ear.

"I win," he whispered. Veal shuddered at that, and licked Gleam's cheek. He then tackled Gleam to a hug, and both lay down on the ground, Veal taking in all of Gleam's masculine scent - as did Gleam - and noticed that Vaporeon smelled sweet, and very intoxicating.

"I love you," Gleam said. Veal giggled and leaned in to nuzzle Gleam's cheek.

"I love you even more," Veal smiled.

And then, it happened.

Although Veal didn't do it on purpose, his back paw nudged at his sheath, making Gleam groan. Veal got curious, and saw Gleam's blushing face. He looked behind him, and saw what he caused. Gleam's large member was now exposed, and Veal blushed just looking at it.

"V-Veal, I..." Gleam was silenced with a small lick on his cheek, and Veal made his way down.

After a while, Veal was face to face with Gleam's cock. He admired the size, the shape, the smell - it was really musky and masculine, perfect for the Luxray. Meanwhile, Gleam's face looked at the Vaporeon's waving tail, and saw the entrance. He licked his lips and placed his paw on the hole, making the blue male shriek in surprise.

Gleam smirked, and continued his pawjob.

On the other hand, Veal stared at Gleam's erect member - it was quite long and thick. He grunted a little when he felt Gleam start to lick his entrance, and so, in retaliation, he licked the tip of Gleam's cock.

Gleam grunted in surprise. Veal, tasting the precum that started to leak out, licked his lips. He started to put the tip in his mouth, stopping to lick. Gleam panted hard - Veal was doing an incredible job, er, blowjob. Veal smirked a little, and continued to put more of the length in, and stopped midway. He had to rest his throat, or else, he would gag in Gleam's sheer size. He started licking, making the larger male moan.

"T-That's it," Gleam panted out. "Suck it more!" He commanded. Veal was taken aback by his sudden dominance, but found it really hot.

And so, Veal continued to put more of the Luxray's length in, antil he hut the bulbous knot. The sheer musk and scent of Gleam almost made Veal go crazy - a little more and he would beg for Gleam to fuck him, right this instant.

Veal maintained his composure, and started bobbing his head - up, down, up, down - in a steady rhythmic pattern. Gleam groaned in delight, and went back to licking the smaller male's hole. He also grabbed Veal's erection, and slowly stroke it, which made the Vaporeon muffle a moan while Gleam's cock was in his mouth.

After minutes of Veal sucking and bobbing on Gleam's erection, he took it out of his mouth and stroked it - it was pulsating, clearly wanting more. Veal turned to face Luxray, and as he did, he saw Gleam's red eyes flash, and in an instant, they switched positions. Gleam was now towering over Veal, and the latter couldn't find it any more hotter. Gleam gave Veal a small lick on the cheek before enclosing his mouth on his, and they engaged on a full on kiss. Again, the Vaporeon couldn't fight with the Luxray's clear dominance in kissing - in fact, he dominated Veal over everything, and sex wasn't an exception.

They separated, and Gleam started to poke his engroged member on Veal's hole, which made the latter grunt.

"G-Gleam..."

"What do you want me to do?" Gleam smirked. He wanted to tease the Vaporeon before anything else.

"P-Put it in," he whimpered.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Gleam smirked again, clearly having fun teasing the Vaporeon.

"P-Put it in! Fuck me! Please!" He begged. Gleam roared, and trusted it all in one go. Vaporeon shrieked in pain - but also in pleasure.

"Godamnit, you're fucking tight," Gleam commented. Veal was still trying to adjust to the sudden, and direct entrance, and after a while, he became comfortable.

"Y-You can move now..." Veal panted out. Without further hesitation, Gleam slowly pulled out, stopping just before the tip, and trusted back in. He did this again and again, increasing the speed each time.

"F-Faster! H-Harderrrrr!" Veal moaned. Gleam couldn't resist, and so, faster and harder he went.

He trusted in and out of the Vaporeon, ocassionally nudging his head on the Vaporeon's.

"I'm coming!" Veal cried out, before bursting his semen onto his belly, and some on Gleam's fur. Smirking, Gleam continued to ram his cock into Veal, faster and harder. He could feel his orgasm come closer.

"I-Im gonna..." Gleam couldn't finish his statement - with one final thrust, his knot entered Veal's hole, making the smaller male, shriek in surprise, as he felt ropes and ropes of cum being spewed out inside him.

Veal panted for his dear life. Gleam fell down on top of him, almost flattening him, before rolling over to switch positions one more time, with his knot still inside Veal.

Gleam chuckled. Veal managed to giggle. They looked at each other, and kissed one last time before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me that this Luxray's your mate? And he wants to come with us?" The trainer asked. Veal crie out its name, and Gleam gave a nod.

The trainer shrieked. "OMG! YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE! OF COURSE I WOULD TAKE YOU IN!" And jumped up to hug the Luxray - a new friend. She took out a pokeball, and let Gleam do the honor of going in. It shook, and Gleam was now part of the team.

The trainer called out Gleam, and all of her other pokemon - the Torterra Veal talked about, a Staraptor, a Floette and a Togepi. The trainer jumped in joy, finally having a team of six.

"Welcome to the team, Luxray!"

Veal nuzzles Gleam's cheek and giggled. "I'll never miss you again," Gleam smiled and gave Veal a kiss.

\- and didn't notice the trainer collapse, her nose bloody, and grunting "Sooooo ADORABLE ~"

* * *

 **Sorry for the shitty ending. Lol. I was in a hurry doing the last part, since I wanted to upload it befor** **e the WiFi would probably crash.**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more lemonade! I'll go get a refill! (Lol)**

 **Until then, review!**

 **Adieu!**


End file.
